harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish (ANB)
Fish in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning can be caught either using rods of fish traps, and the rods come in two different kinds. After catching a fish you can place it in the fishery to grow more. __TOC__ List of fish Black Bass Fish you can catch in various places. Strong for its size! Sea Bass Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Called by different names as it grows to different sizes. Large Sea Bass }} Blotched Snakehead Fish you can catch in various places. Bluegill Fish you can catch in various places. Has a blue pattern around its gills. Small Carp }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid carp. Carp Sakura Land }} Small Char }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid char. Char Mountain }} Pale Chub Fish you can catch in various places. Basket Clams Shallfish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Steamer Clam Shellfish you can catch in rivers or the sea. Can catch in a fish trap. Red Crab }} Crab you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Only found in clean, clear rivers. Blue Crab }} Crab you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Love that blue color! Mitten Crab }} Red King Crab Dace Fish you can catch in rivers or waterfalls. Small Funa }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid funa. Funa Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Eats all kinds of things. Large Funa Sakura Land }} Small Goby }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid goby. Goby }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Swims by flapping its pectoral fins. Honmoroko Fish you can catch in various places. Icefish }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Body looks transparent. Killifish }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Lives in clear water. Small Loach }} Loach Large Loach Needlefish Fish you can catch in rivers and cold places. Octopus Freshwater Prawn Crustacean you can catch in rivers. Lake Prawn Crustacean you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Tiger Prawn Crustacean you can catch in the sea or rivers. Salmon Fish you can catch in various places. Grows up in the sea and returns to the river it spawned in. Small Shishamo Fish you can catch anywhere. Small but splendid shishamo. Shishamo Southern Island, Snowland, Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Named after the leaves of a certain plant. Small Sweetfish Fish you can catch anywhere. Can catch in a fish trap. A small but nice sweetfish. Sweetfish Snowland, Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. Has a wonderful aroma suggesting watermelon or cucumber. Three-Lips Fish you often catch in rivers or mountaintop. Softshell Turtle Elusive big game found only upstream in rivers. Small Trout }} Fish you can catch in rivers. Can catch in a fish trap. Small but splendid trout. Trout Mountain }} Fish you can catch in rivers or waterfalls. Has a graceful beauty. Small Trout (Alternate) }} Trout (Alternate) Sakura Land }} Fish you can catch in various places. A little bit different from salmon. Location details The way this handles these directions will be redone soon, the mess below will be a lot neater. Category:Fish